1. Field of Invention
This invention deals with a double-pass pushbutton that brings about two successive and differentiated operations, starting from a stand-by position.
A preferential application of the pushbutton targeted by the invention is, for example, on pushbutton panels that send orders by radio or by cable to cranes, industrial public works machinery, or similar.
An important binomial that must be solved in devices of this type is to combine the high sensitivity of the contactors with the aggressive environment where they operate.
2. Description of Related Art
Pushbuttons to manipulate cranes and/or similar public works machinery are already known. The actual applicant is the owner of procedures, both referring to the forms (Industrial Models I125598, I145274, 145275, I151891) and to technology (Patents P492185, P8600454 and Utility Models U280755 and U9102483) of pushbutton panels with pushbuttons that automatically return to their original position when the operator stops applying them.